Shattered
by Adin Sharp
Summary: (Road Rovers) An Incident makes a certain Road Rover... disillusional.


ROAD ROVERS  
  
  
"Shattered"  
  
  
Story by:  
Eric Sharp  
  
  
1ST ROUGH DRAFT  
May 08, 2000  
  
  
2ND ROUGH DRAFT  
August 29, 2001  
  
  
Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road  
Rovers' universe is the property of Warner Bros.  
I nor this script are connected to Warner Bros., in any  
way, shape or form. Contents, names, situations, and  
anything else associated with this story is copyrighted  
2000-2010 by Eric Sharp, all right reserved. This document  
may not be publicized or reproduced in any way, shape or  
form. It must remain fully intact and may not be altered  
in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for-profit  
entertainment purposes and is not intended to infringe  
on any Copyrights. Roller and Cosmo are the property of Eric  
Sharp (efsharp@3web.net), all rights reserved.  
  
  
"Shattered"  
  
  
The words, "Three Months Ago" appear on screen for a  
few seconds, then the words, "(That's 21 dog months  
ago)" appears on screen as well. After a few more seconds,  
the words fades away.  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
SCENE-City-Streets  
  
  
This is generally a very busy street with cars zipping to and  
fro in the streets, and people walking up and down on the  
sidewalks. From a store, Canis, Roller and Cosmo comes out,  
with Roller and Cosmo carrying shopping bags. Canis is a  
female German shepherd who is also a Cano-Sapian (has a  
canine head, tail and paws, but has a human body). She  
has a black diamond on her head, black ears, a black nose  
bridge, and a black stripe leading from midway on her head to  
the tip of her tail. Black bands wrap around her legs,  
extending from the top of her paws up to the mid-section of  
her lower leg and arms. On each of her cheeks is a small black  
dot. She is wearing a silvery shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  
Roller is a male Great Dane Cano-Sapien with Bluish-Gray Fur  
and has brown eyes. He wears a Green Shirt, with Black Jeans.  
Cosmo is a male Dalmatian Cano-Sapien, he has white fur with  
deep brown spots. He is also heavily muscled. Cosmo is  
wearing a black cutoff T-shirt, and green pants. He is also  
sporting a baseball cap with the Road Rover logo (Barking  
Dog). Canis smiles.  
  
  
CANIS  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, REASONED)  
Well, this almost finishes the shopping for the next  
couple of weeks.  
  
  
Roller and Cosmo grunts.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BITTER)  
I would be estatic, if I wasn't carrying something that  
feels like a elephant is in there.   
  
  
COSMO  
(CALIFORNIAN ACCENT, QUIET)  
Me too.  
  
  
CANIS  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)  
There's only a couple of things we still need to get.  
  
  
CANIS  
(CONTENTED)  
This is very relaxing.  
  
  
ROLLER/COSMO  
(IN UNISON, MUTTERED)  
Not to us.  
  
  
Canis glances at Roller and Cosmo.  
  
  
CANIS  
(SUSPRICIOUS)  
What was that?  
  
  
Roller and Cosmo cowers.  
  
  
ROLLER/COSMO  
(IN UNISON, NERVOUS)  
...Nothing.  
  
  
Canis smiles.  
  
  
CANIS  
(MUSING)  
Good. Now, there's one more store we need to go to.  
  
  
COSMO  
(READIED)  
Right.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(FACTUAL)  
I want to see what's new in there.  
  
  
Roller indicates a computer store. Canis shrugs lightly.  
  
  
CANIS  
(UNCONCERNED)  
Alright.  
  
  
COSMO  
(BLUNT)  
Let's go, Canis.  
  
  
Canis and Cosmo walks off towards the store, while Roller  
moves off to the computer store. As Roller moves towards  
the computer store, a scream is heard. Roller's ears perks  
up.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(ALARMED)  
What the?!  
  
  
Roller moves towards the alleyway.  
  
  
GOON #1  
(OFF SCREEN, SMUG)  
Hello, lady, we've a proposition for you.  
  
  
GOON #2  
(OFF SCREEN, SMUG)  
One that's good for you and good for us, too.  
  
  
GOON #3  
(OFF SCREEN, SMUG)  
Give up your valuables and you'll get to leave and  
continue to live.  
  
  
GOON #4  
(OFF SCREEN, COLD)  
Otherwise...  
  
  
GOON #5  
(OFF SCREEN, OMINOUS)  
I hope you've your will filled out.  
  
  
Roller steps into the alleyway.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(DETERMINED)  
Somehow, I don't think so.  
  
  
The goons slowly turn around and sees Roller  
as does Whitney.  
  
  
GOON #1/GOON #2/GOON #3/GOON #4/GOON #5  
(EXCITED)  
ROVER!!!  
  
  
ROLLER  
(SARCASTIC)  
OH MY GOSH!!! WHERE?!  
  
  
GOON #1  
(ORDERING)  
Get him!  
  
  
ROLLER  
(DEFIANT, PLAYFUL)  
Bring it on.  
  
  
Roller gets into a fight stance as the goons charge.  
Roller kicks #4, knocking him unconscious, before  
uppercutting #3, knocking him unconscious as well.  
#2 and #5 charges together. Roller jumps up and  
executes a split kick, knocking both of them  
unconscious. Whitney rushes forward and hugs Roller.  
  
  
WHITNEY  
(EXCITED)  
Thank you!  
  
  
ROLLER  
(PLEASANT)  
No problem. You better get out of here, before  
these gentleman recover.  
  
  
Whitney nods.  
  
  
WHITNEY  
(ESTATIC)  
Thank you once again!  
  
  
Whitney quickly leaves. Roller smiles.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(PLEASED)  
Well, that was nice.  
  
  
Roller looks at all the goons and frowns  
thoughtfully, before cautiously looking  
around.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(UNEASY)  
Now, where's the 5th?  
  
  
GOON #1  
(ABLAZE)  
RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!  
  
  
Roller spins around, but Goon strikes first, slamming  
a board into Roller's unprotected back. Roller cries  
out in pain, and collapses to one knee. By now, all  
of the goons recovered, with #2 rubbing his head.  
  
  
GOON #2  
(DAZED)  
What happened?  
  
  
GOON #1  
(COLD)  
This Rover happened. But that's gonna change. Time to  
make this Rover sleep. Forever.  
  
  
GOON #1  
(CRUEL)  
Time to lay the boot to him.  
  
  
All of the goons, except for #2, begins to lay the boots  
to Roller, who whimpers in pain.  
  
  
GOON #3  
(SMUG)  
Not quite so brave now, are you, doggie?  
  
  
GOON #4  
(SMUG)  
Here, doggie, have this!  
  
  
Goon #4 slams his boot into Roller, who howls in  
pain, before flopping down to the ground.  
  
  
GOON #5  
(SMUG)  
Oh, look, it sounds like he wants some more. It's best  
to accomdate him.  
  
  
Goon #5 kicks even harder into Roller. Roller doesn't even  
yelp or even howl this time. Goon #2 frowns and cautiously  
look around.  
  
  
GOON #2  
(ANXIOUS)  
Look. He's done. Let's get out of here, before  
the police come.  
  
  
Goon #1 seems to ignore #2 and marches towards Roller.  
  
  
GOON #1  
(MURDEROUS)  
No. Not until this Rover is dead.  
  
  
Suddenly, without any warning, Goons #3, #4, and #5 are  
frozen in ice. Goon #1 stares.  
  
  
GOON #1  
(SHOCKED)  
What the?!  
  
  
Cosmo and Canis are standing in the entrance to  
the alleyway. Cosmo's eyes stops glowing blue  
and goes back to normal.  
  
  
COSMO  
(SARCASTIC)  
You know, I told them to freeze, why didn't they  
just listen, just once?!  
  
  
GOON #2  
(EXCITED)  
More Rovers! Let's go now!  
  
  
GOON #1  
(FRANTIC)  
I believe you're right. Let's move.  
  
  
Goons #1 and #2 tries to run out, but they're blocked by  
Canis, who is weilding a HUGE hammer.  
  
  
CANIS  
(SMUG)  
I don't think so.  
  
  
GOON #1  
(SMUG)  
Oh, it's just a female Rover.  
  
  
Canis frowns.  
  
  
CANIS  
(COLD)  
I'll show you, "just female"...  
  
  
Canis hits the Goons a number of times with the  
hammer, until they're unconscious. Canis smiles  
as she puts the hammer back.  
  
  
CANIS  
(PLEASED)  
Well, that's that.  
  
  
COSMO  
(UNEASY)  
Except for this...  
  
  
Cosmo indicates Roller, who hasn't moved. Canis frowns  
and rushes over. As she lifts Roller up, she feels  
something stickly. Canis pulls her hand away and her  
eyes go wide as she sees redness on her hand.  
  
  
CANIS  
(STUNNED)  
Oh no...  
  
  
CANIS  
(INFORMATIVE, WORRIED)  
These guys seriously hurt him, and in turn, his back.  
  
  
Cosmo frowns.  
  
  
COSMO  
(CONCERNED)  
Can you help him?  
  
  
CANIS  
(HONEST)  
Yes, but...  
  
  
Canis sighs.  
  
  
CANIS  
(DEFEATED)  
I can't do much for him, here. I don't have the equipment.  
  
  
Cosmo nods in understanding.  
  
  
COSMO  
(STERN)  
Let's go, then. Roller may not last for long.  
  
  
Canis and Cosmo leave, supporting Roller, leaving the  
goons behind. A moment later, some police officers  
arrive and begins to book the goons. (and in some cases  
thaw them out as well).  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
  
Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted complex of  
buildings (shaped like fire hydrants) and clear tubing (that  
connects the buildings together). Sunlight also shines from  
above. This is where the Road Rovers base all their operations  
from. (This is also where they play Pokémon Stadium all night  
long).  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Sickbay  
  
  
This is where the Wild Kats, Strayers, Bounty Hunters,  
Storm Corps or Rovers go to take care of any wound,  
either suffered in a mission or during day-by-day life.  
The Road Rovers (which include Canis, and Cosmo) are all  
around Roller's bed. Colleen and Canis are off to one side,  
discussing something. Cosmo is in a chair, next to Roller's  
bed. The Road Rovers are: Hunter, a male Golden Retriever  
Cano-Sapien, Colleen, a female Collie Cano-Sapien, Blitz, a  
male Doberman Cano-Sapien, Exile, a male Siberian Husky  
Cano-Sapien, Shag, a male Sheepdog Cano-Sapien (who, when  
transdogmafied, only gets bigger), Muzzle, a male rottweiler  
(who is a normal dog), Greta, a female rottweiler Cano-Sapien,  
and Sport, a male Welsh Colgi Cano-Sapien. All of them, except  
for Shag and Muzzle, are wearing the typical Road Rover  
Metallic Uniform. Muzzle is wearing a straitjacket and a  
metal muzzle and is strapped to a hand cart. Cosmo is now  
wearing the Road Rover Metallic Uniform. Roller groans as  
he wakes up.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(GROGGY, UNEASY)  
...Where am I?  
  
  
COSMO  
(CAUTIOUS)  
Mission Control, bud. How are you feeling?  
  
  
ROLLER  
(REASONED)  
Like I went up against Tyson and lost. And by lost, I  
mean, lost badly.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(QUESTIONING)  
How long was I out?  
  
  
Sport frowns.  
  
  
SPORT  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Around three hours.  
  
  
GRETA  
(HILARY BANKS VOICE, HONEST)  
I'm glad you woke up now, because it meant that I won the  
bet! TIME FOR ME TO GET MY CONVERTIBLE! SWEETNESS BABY!  
  
  
ROLLER  
(CURIOUS)  
...Right. So, who do I have to thank for saving my life?  
  
  
CANIS  
(TRUTHFUL)  
Myself, Colleen, and Sport help you out.  
  
  
Cosmo nods. Roller grins.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(GRATEFUL)  
Thanks. Well, I don't want to keep you all, so, I think  
I'll get up now...  
  
  
Roller prepares to sit up. The Rovers looks at  
one another before looking back at Roller.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, CONCERNED)  
Um, maybe you should rest for a while. Your injuries  
are still healing.  
  
  
Colleen nods.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BRITISH ACCENT, CONCERNED)  
Huntie's right, Roller. Rest up.  
  
  
EXILE  
(RUSSIAN ACCENT, ANXIOUS)  
Da. Rest nowski, Comrade. The work will still be  
there when you've rested enoughski.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(GERMAN ACCENT, ANXIOUS)  
Ya. Maybe you should take it easy.  
  
  
Muzzle and Shag share the concerned look. Roller waves it all away.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(REASSURING)  
It's okay, guys. I'll be careful from now on. Trust me.  
  
  
The Rovers look at each other, then looks at Roller.  
  
  
HUNTER  
{CAUTIOUS)  
Okay.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks.  
  
  
Roller tries to sit up, but can't. Roller frowns sternly.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(BITTER HUMOROUS)  
Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now, turn off the forcefield.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONCERNED)  
Forcefield?  
  
  
ROLLER  
(ANNOYED)  
Yeah. Because I can't sit up. Don't worry, I'll be okay.  
Now, turn off the forcefield.  
  
  
CANIS  
(CAUTIOUS)  
Roller, the forcefield isn't on.  
  
  
Roller frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(FRANTIC)  
What do you mean the forcefield isn't on?! It has to be on!  
It just has to be!  
  
  
Colleen frowns and looks at the other Rovers.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Maybe the rest of you should leave now. We need to  
talk to Roller. Alone.  
  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMANDING)  
Alright. Let's head out, Rovers.  
  
  
One by one, the Rovers walk Pausing briefly to offer  
Roller some hope.  
  
  
EXILE   
(HONEST)  
Good luck, comrade.  
  
  
COSMO   
(HONEST)  
Keep it real, Roll. Talk ta ya later.  
  
  
BLITZ   
(HONEST)  
Ya. Good luck, Dane boy.  
  
  
SPORT   
(HONEST)  
See you around, Roller.  
  
  
GRETA   
(HONEST)  
Good luck, Roller.  
  
  
Muzzle "ug!" and hops out of the room. Shag mutters  
something to Roller and leaves with the other Rovers,  
leaving Colleen, Canis and Roller alone. Roller frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(ANNOYED, WORRIED)  
Okay, what's going on, Colleen? And I want to know. NOW.  
  
  
Colleen and Canis looks at one another, before sighing in unison.  
  
  
COLLEEN   
(FRUSTRATED)  
We did all we can to fix up, but some nerve endings were  
damaged in the attack. We work quickly and restore all the  
nerves in the upper half of your body, but your legs...there's  
nothing we could do.  
  
  
CANIS   
(DEFEATED)  
There's a chance, Roller, that the damage that has  
occurred may leave you crippled...for life. I'm sorry,  
Roller. I truly am.  
  
  
Roller's eyes go wide, and shaking his head violently  
and starts saying "No" over and over again, like a  
mantra.  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Waiting Room  
  
  
This is a typical waiting room. No more, no less. All of  
the Rovers are here, looking in the direction of the sickbay.  
Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(UNEASY)  
Has Roller been told?  
  
  
Sounds of what seems like loud crying can be heard  
coming from the sickbay. Exile frowns.  
  
  
EXILE   
(GRIM)  
I'll say soski.  
  
  
Sport frowns.  
  
  
SPORT   
(MUSING)  
Poor Roller. To never ever walk again...  
must be horrible...  
  
  
HUNTER   
(CAUTIOUS)  
If there's anything Roller needs, let's help him  
with it, alright?  
  
  
All of the Rovers nods.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(THINKING)  
Good luck, Roller.  
  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
The words, "Present Day" appears on screen, and after  
a few seconds, fades away.  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Gym  
  
  
This is of a typical Gym with mats, punching bag,  
and exercise and weight machines. Roller is here,  
dressed in sweats, moving across the floor with  
the help of some vertical bars. Alley and Hubert  
are nearby, watching Roller's progress. Alley is  
a young female cano-sapien Afghan, about 18 human  
years old, and is wearing her hair in a mid-length  
ponytail and is wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt,  
which, has a screen painting of Pinky and the Brain,  
who have each of their own versions of pi(e) in thought  
bubbles over their heads. Hubert is a bloodhound Cano-Sapien  
wearing a labcoat, as well as glasses. Alley smiles.  
  
  
ALLEY   
(AMERICAN ACCENT, URGENT)  
C'mon, Roller...  
  
  
ALLEY   
(PLEASED)  
Roller is improving quite well. He may not be able to walk  
as he did normally, but under the circumstances...  
  
  
Hubert nods.  
  
  
HUBERT   
(EUROPEAN ACCENT, HONEST)  
Roller is doing quite well, Alley.  
  
  
HUBERT   
(SUGGESTING)  
Keep going, my boy. You're almost here.  
Just keep going.  
  
  
Roller grumbles.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(SARCASTIC)  
Easy for you to say.  
  
  
Hubert snickers. Roller temporary loses a grip on the  
bar, and nearly stumbles to the ground. Hubert frowns.  
  
  
HUBERT   
(CONCERNED)  
ROLLER!  
  
  
Roller grunts as he regains his hold on the bars.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(ADMONISHED)  
I'm okay, Hubert. Really.  
  
  
Roller gets at the end of the path, and somewhat  
stands before Hubert and Alley. Hubert and Alley  
claps politely.  
  
  
ALLEY   
(POLITELY)  
Well done.  
  
  
ALLEY   
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Very good, Roller. Your physical training is  
done for today.  
  
  
Roller gently places himself into a golden   
hoverchair, and sighs before looking at   
Alley and Hubert.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(QUESTIONING)  
What do you guys think?  
  
  
ALLEY   
(MUSING)  
Let's see here...  
  
  
Alley flips through her notebook and hrms.  
  
  
ALLEY   
(INFORMATIVE)  
This is pretty good, Roller. According to this, your  
legs are strong enough to support you for at least  
six hours.  
  
  
Roller frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(CONFUSED)  
But?  
  
  
ALLEY   
(SAD)  
...That's probably as far as you'll go. You will never be  
the way you were before.  
  
  
HUBERT   
(FACTUAL)  
Don't give up hope my boy. You already made  
it pretty far.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(DEFEATED)  
...Right. I...better go. Got a experiment to check up.  
  
  
Roller leaves.  
  
  
ALLEY   
(UNEASY)  
Oh boy.  
  
  
Hubert frowns.  
  
  
HUBERT   
(REALIZATION)  
He's upset. He's obviously hoping that this would help him  
be like he was before.  
  
  
ALLEY   
(UNEASY)  
I better go now before Roller does something stupid.  
  
  
HUBERT   
(HONEST)  
Good luck.  
  
  
ALLEY   
(TRUTHFUL)  
Thanks. I just may need it.  
  
  
Alley runs after Roller, as Hubert puts away the equipment.  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Corridor  
  
  
Alley rushes out of the Gym, catching up with the   
rapidly departing Roller.  
  
  
ALLEY   
(QUICK)  
Roller! Wait up! I want to talk to you!  
  
  
Roller stops and looks at Alley, frowning sharply.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(ANNOYED)  
Go away, you little--  
  
  
Alley blinks and flinches as if struck. Roller frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(APPOLOGETIC)  
Sorry. That was uncalled for.  
  
  
Alley waves it off.  
  
  
ALLEY   
(UNDERSTANDING)  
It's okay.  
  
  
ALLEY   
(CONCERNED)  
What's wrong, Roller? This is not like you.  
  
  
Roller sighs.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(FRUSTRATED)  
Everybody is treating me like I'm a china figurine. Either   
Canis, Hubert or anybody else gets to go the mission when   
it comes to needing a scientific mind on the mission. But   
not me, mostly because everybody thinks I can't take care   
of myself.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(COLD)  
...So forget about the rest of the training. If it's not going   
to help me then I don't want anything to do with it.  
  
  
Roller starts to head off, but Alley stops him.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(STERN)  
Then think about this, Roller: This is not helping you.  
  
  
Roller frowns, and sighs softly before nodding   
unconsciously. This makes Alley smile. Just then,   
a Klaxon arose. Alley and Roller frowns.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(REALIZATION)  
The mission alarm.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(PLEASED)  
Maybe this mission involves you as well, Roller.  
  
  
Roller frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(GRUNTLED)  
I doubt it.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(BLUNT)  
But, nonetheless, maybe we should go.  
  
  
Alley nods.  
  
  
ALLEY   
(AGREEING)  
Then let's go.  
  
  
Alley and Roller heads off towards the Conference Room.  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Conference Room  
  
  
This is the room where the Rovers receive their current  
missions. In the middle of the room is a table with 14  
chairs surrounding it. On the balcony, There is really  
bright lights in there. The Master stands here. He is a male  
human in form but has long white hair and glowing white  
eyes.To the far left is a giant monitor (Television). The   
Rovers rushes into the room, and each takes a seat, except   
for Roller, who just positioned his hoverchair into position.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(ANXIOUS)  
What's going on Master?!  
  
  
MASTER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Vermund is back in business. He has been spotted in Paris,   
France. It has been reported by our agents that he getting   
ready for a alilence with Havoc.  
  
  
MASTER  
(STERN)  
I don't think I'll have to tell you what such a allience   
will mean to us. We have to stop it here and now.  
  
  
Colleen notices Master's expression and frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CERTAIN)  
There's something else...  
  
  
MASTER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Correct, Colleen. Apparently, both Vermund and Havoc   
has anticapated our involvement, and has selected a   
location that has high security.  
  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(MUSING)  
We need someone capable of disarming those measures.  
  
  
Exile nods at Colleen.  
  
  
EXILE  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
Da. A Science Rover.  
  
  
Blitz indicates Canis.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(PLEASED)  
I think it should be pretty Shepherd doggy.  
  
  
Canis narrows her eyes.  
  
  
CANIS  
(COLD)  
Just try it.  
  
  
Blitz ulps and points at Alley.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(NERVOUS)  
Um, pretty Afghan doggie?  
  
  
Alley narrows her eyes as well.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(COLD)  
Like Canis said, try it.  
  
  
Blitz whimpers and hides behind Shag.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(UNNERVED)  
All of the pretty female doggies are against me...  
  
  
Colleen crosses her arms.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
We've always been against you since day 1.  
  
  
CANIS/ALLEY/GRETA  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah.  
  
  
Blitz whimpers even more, which causes Shag to roll his eyes   
(Yeah, I know we can't see his eyes, just use your imagination)   
and pulls a card out of his fur that reads: "And I'm suppose to   
be the Cowardly one. Oy." The camera pans to Hubert.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(DECISIVE)  
I suggest Roller for this mission.  
  
  
Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CAUTIOUS)  
I'm not sure Professor, I think Canis and Alley may   
be better suited.  
  
  
Roller frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
I agree, Huntie.  
  
  
EXILE  
(AGREEING)  
Da.  
  
  
Blitz frowns.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(UNEASY)  
Um, can we have a recount? Wheelchair boy would be alot   
better than PSYCHO pretty female doggies...  
  
  
Everybody ignores Blitz.  
  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
I agree with Hunter.  
  
  
SPORT  
(AGREEING)  
Me too.  
  
  
Roller smiles, but it is a rather forced smile. Alley   
and Hubert notice this.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(SARCASTIC)  
Go on, you crazy people you.  
  
  
Hunter hrms at Roller's expression, but shakes it off and looks   
at Canis and Alley.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Ready?  
  
  
CANIS/ALLEY  
(ANNOYED)  
Yeah. But if Blitz EVEN looks at us the wrong way...  
  
  
COLLEEN/GRETA  
(EVILLY)  
Don't worry we'll help you with that.  
  
  
Blitz ulps uneasily, and gives him and the female Rovers   
a wide berth.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
What about back-up?  
  
  
MASTER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
The Maddog Bounty Hunters are in the area, as is the   
Gold Quick Strikers.  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Great.  
  
  
Hunter addresses the other Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PROUD)  
LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!  
  
  
The Rovers races out of the room. Roller frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(EXPLAINING)  
I have a experiment to check on, if you excuse me.  
  
  
Roller leaves. Hubert frowns and looks at Hubert.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(SOFT)  
If you excuse me, Master.  
  
  
MASTER  
(PATIENT)  
Go ahead, Hubert. And...  
  
  
MASTER  
(TRUTHFUL)  
And tell Roller, next mission he'll go.  
  
  
Hubert nods and leaves. Master frowns.  
  
  
Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Roller's Lab   
  
  
This is a typical lab, filled with some equipment and   
supplies for experiments. Hubert walks in and looks   
around, hrming.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(QUESTIONING)   
Roller? Are you here?   
  
  
Roller looks up from a experiment, and smiles slightly and   
waves.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(SLIGHTLY FRIENDLY, PLEASED)   
Hey, Professor.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(FALSE CURIOUS)   
What's up? How are you?   
  
  
Hubert shrugs.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(HONEST)   
Fine.   
  
  
Hubert looks at Roller.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(PLEASED, HONEST)   
I gotta something to tell you. The Master said that you   
can go on the next mission, if you want.   
  
  
Roller smiles weakly.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(UNSETTLED)   
...That's good.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(MOCK PLEASED)   
I'm...happy.   
  
  
Hubert frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(CONFUSED)   
You don't sound happy. Why?   
  
  
Roller sighs heavily.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(BLUNT)   
Because, I want to be on the team, on my own, not without   
assistance from the Master.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(INFORMATIVE, UNSETTLED)   
The fact that the Master is going out of his way to get me   
in a mission, it just hurts me. Mentally.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(DETERMINED)   
I want to be able to make it on a mission, by myself, and   
without help.   
  
  
Hubert shakes his head.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(HONEST)   
It's not help. Trust me I know.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(CAUTIOUS)   
So, you should at least, be happy, my boy.   
  
  
Roller frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(ANNOYED, FRUSTRATED)   
Sure. Be happy. About something that happened to me   
because someone took pity on me.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(UNSETTLED)   
Yeah, I'm happy. REALLY happy.   
  
  
Hubert crosses his arms, and eyes Roller.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(DETERMINING)   
Somehow, I doubt it.   
  
  
Roller nods and sighs.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(ACKNOWLEDGED, UNHAPPY)   
You're right, professor. I'm unhappy.   
  
  
Hubert hrms and frowns.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(QUESTIONING)   
Why?   
  
  
Roller hrms.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
Oh, I don't know. An number of things...   
  
  
Roller taps his hoverchair, and frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(FRUSTRATED)   
Which, keeps pointing back at this THING.   
  
  
Hubert frowns.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(STUNNED)   
...   
  
  
Roller sighs.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(DEFERRED, STERN)   
Professor, please. Don't say it. I've everybody's pity   
since this happened to me. I don't want that anymore.   
  
  
Hubert frowns even more.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Then, what do you want my boy?   
  
  
Roller frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(REPEATING, THOUGHTFULLY)   
What do I want?   
  
  
ROLLER   
(CONTEMPLATION, BLUNT)   
Simple. To be treated like I'm a Rover, not like I'm made   
out of glass. That's all I ask.   
  
  
Hubert hrms.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(MUSING)   
The next mission would give you that, at least.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(QUESTIONING)   
That has to count for something, right?   
  
  
Roller hrms.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
In alieu of Rover life...   
  
  
Roller sighs and turns away from Hubert.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(DEFEATED, FRUSTRATED, BLUNT)   
It would have to do.   
  
  
With that, Roller turns back to his work. Hubert frowns.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
...I certainly hopes this following mission solves   
things...   
  
  
Hubert sighs inwardly.   
  
  
HUBERT   
(BLUNT, WORRIED)   
For this can't continue much longer.   
  
  
Hubert sighs heavily as the camera FADES OUT.   
  
  
"Road Rovers"  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
SCENE- Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds  
  
  
It is the same as before. The words, "Two months   
later" fades in for a moment before fading away.  
  
  
SCENE- Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. The Rovers, Hubert,   
Roller, Canis, and Alley runs into the room   
and all except Roller take a seat, while Roller   
positions his Wheelchair into place. Master   
addresses all.  
  
  
MASTER   
(BLUNT)   
Rovers, Vermund is on the loose once again.  
  
  
The Rovers stops talking and turns to face the Master.  
  
  
MASTER   
(INFORMATIVE COMMANDING)   
Our last reports from our agent in the field,   
has reported that Vermund has gone into hiding   
in Rio De Janeiro. The agent has heard rumors   
that he has a fortess outside of that city deep   
with the jungle. Your mission is to find the   
Renegade Rover and bring him back to justice,   
for keeps.  
  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(MUSING)   
Chances are, that fortess is high tech. We probably   
going to need a Science Rover with us.  
  
  
Cosmo nods.  
  
  
COSMO   
(AGREEING)   
Sounds like a plan, dudes.  
  
  
Sport hrms thoughtfully.  
  
  
SPORT   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
And since Canis and Alley worked out so well   
in our last mission against Vermund, let's us   
do the honors.  
  
  
Colleen nods in agreement.  
  
  
COLLEEN   
(BLUNT)   
I agree, guv.  
  
  
Master hrms for a bit, before frowning.  
  
  
MASTER   
(INFORMATIVE)   
You're going to take along a scientific Rover with   
you, and it has already been chosen out.  
  
  
The Master glances at Roller for a moment, before   
returning his attention to all.  
  
  
MASTER   
(BLUNT)   
You're taking Roller. He would be a great asset   
to you for this mission.  
  
  
The Rovers erms in shock.  
  
  
BLITZ   
(MUSING)   
Well, I think pretty German Shephard doggie would   
work better than wheelchair boy.  
  
  
BLITZ   
(BLUNT)   
Besides, we can't watch Wheelchair boy's back all   
the time. We'll be too busy.  
  
  
Exile nods.  
  
  
EXILE   
(ACKNOWLEDGED)   
Weird Boy's right. Too many things would go   
wrong if comrade Roller comes alongski. We   
need some one elseski.  
  
  
Cosmo nods.  
  
  
COSMO   
(AGREEING)   
Yeah, Master dude.   
  
  
Master hrms.  
  
  
MASTER   
(INFORMATIVE)   
Canis, and Alley are needed here, so is Hubert. Out   
of all of the Scientific Rovers, Roller is the one   
that be sent along.  
  
  
MASTER   
(BLUNT)   
And, chances are, you'll need him.  
  
  
Hunter frowns thoughtfully.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(QUESTIONING)   
Master?  
  
  
HUNTER   
(BLUNT)   
Master, I agree with the others. Maybe it's best   
if someone else is sent along with us.  
  
  
Roller frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(DEFEATED)   
This isn't worth the arguement. If it's alright   
with you, Master, I'll willingly step out of   
this mission.  
  
  
Master shakes his head at Roller, before turning   
attention towards the Rovers.  
  
  
MASTER   
(STERN)   
It is my choice, and mine alone.  
  
  
MASTER   
(STERN COMMANDING)   
NOW, unless someone can bring up an REALLY good   
reason why Roller shouldn't come along, he's coming.   
Is that clear?  
  
  
The Rovers looks at one another before sighing in unison.  
  
  
ROVERS   
(AGREEING, IN UNISON)   
All right.  
  
  
Exile smiles slightly at Roller.  
  
  
EXILE   
(SLIGHTLY PLEASED)   
Welcome aboard, comrade.  
  
  
Blitz smiles slightly as well.  
  
  
BLITZ   
(SLIGHTLY PLEASED)   
Yah. Welcome aboard Wheelchair Boy.  
  
  
Exile frowns.  
  
  
EXILE   
(CONTEMPLATION)   
We better get going, comrades. The longer we   
waitski, the more trouble Vermund can causedski.  
  
  
Cosmo nods as well.  
  
  
COSMO   
(AGREEING)   
Yeah, dudes. It's best we get a move on.  
  
  
Colleen glances at Roller.  
  
  
COLLEEN   
(BLUNT QUESTIONING)   
Right. You're ready, guv?  
  
  
Roller nods.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(HONEST)   
As ready as any one of us can be...  
  
  
Hunter smiles faintly.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(PLEASED)   
Good. Now...  
  
  
Hunter addresses the other Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(PROUD, LOUD)   
LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!!!  
  
  
The Rovers race out of the room, with Roller   
in tow. Hubert hrms.  
  
  
HUBERT   
(PLEASED)   
Thanks, Master. Now, hopefully Roller can   
see that he is still useful, as does the   
Rovers see as well.  
  
  
Master frowns.  
  
  
MASTER   
(WORRIED)   
I certainly hope so, but I'm not quite so   
confident in a positive conclusion.  
  
  
Master frowns even more.  
  
  
MASTER   
(UNSETTLED)   
If at all...  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE- Sky Above Brazil: Turbojet Rover  
  
  
The Turbojet Rover flies overhead. Below   
the jet is a cityscape, rapidly fading   
to a jungle. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE- Turbojet Rover: Cockpit  
  
  
The console of the cockpit consists   
of various buttons and switches.   
Hunter is piloting with Colleen as   
his Co-Pilot, with Sport, Blitz, Exile,   
Greta, Shag, Cosmo, and Roller in the   
back. Roller has laptop on his lap and   
is rapidly typing things in it. He looks   
up.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(INFORMATIVE)   
We're getting close to the installation,   
guys....  
  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(ACKNOWLEDGED)   
Thanks, Roller. Keep us informed.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(STERN)   
Time to punch it...  
  
  
Hunter increases the Turbojet's speed.  
Exile eyes Cosmo and Blitz, and frowns.  
  
  
EXILE   
(CAUTIOUSLY)   
Comrade Cosmo, Weird Boy? Is everything   
okay?  
  
  
Cosmo grunts.  
  
  
COSMO   
(ANNOYED)   
Fine. Dude, Just Fine.  
  
  
Blitz frowns.  
  
  
BLITZ   
(ANNOYED)   
Swell....  
  
  
Colleen hrms at her monitors before looking   
at Hunter.  
  
  
COLLEEN   
(INFORMATIVE)   
All clear so far, Huntie Wuntie....  
  
  
Sport erms.  
  
  
SPORT   
(BLUNT)   
And let's hope it remains like that...  
  
  
Roller checks his laptop once again, before   
looking at Hunter.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(INFORMATIVE)   
We're about 100 miles from the installation,   
Hunter. You can bring us in.  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(PLEASED)   
You got it.  
  
  
Roller erms.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(WORRIED)   
Um, guys, what does Hunter mean by that?   
And why do I have a sinking feeling?  
  
  
Sport frowns.  
  
  
SPORT   
(CONCERNED)   
Translation: We're about to go down fast   
and HARD.  
  
  
Blitz frowns and looks at Shag.  
  
  
BLITZ   
(QUESTIONING)   
Mop Boy, I think we're going to need some   
helmets...  
  
  
Shag mutters something as he dig into his   
fur, and draws out several helmets. Every   
Rover (save Hunter) and Roller takes one.   
Blitz smiles.  
  
  
BLITZ   
(THANKFUL)   
Thanks, Mop Boy.  
  
  
Shag mutters something. Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(BLUNT)   
Hang on tight, guys...  
  
  
Hunter pushes the stick forward. The other Rovers   
and Roller erms in fear.  
  
  
ROVERS & ROLLER  
(TERRIFIED, IN UNISON)   
Oh, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....  
  
  
The Rovers and Roller screams in terror as   
the camera cuts to:  
  
  
SCENE- Sky  
  
  
Turbojet Rover drops heading rapidly towards the   
ground at great speeds. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE- Turbojet Rover: Cockpit  
  
  
It is the same as before. Everybody is screaming,   
except for Hunter, who looks perfectly calm. Blitz,   
Shag, Greta, and Cosmo shrieks in unison and covers   
their eyes, as the camera CUTS to:  
  
  
SCENE- Jungle  
  
  
The Turbojet Rover is STILL going, until it "lands"   
in front of a tree, with the nose of the Turbojet   
Rover crunched up. All is silent. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE- Turbojet Rover: Cockpit  
  
  
It is ALMOST the same as before, except everybody   
is upside down. Everybody straighten themselves   
out, then Hunter looks at everybody else.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(PLEASED)   
Well, we're down.  
  
  
The other Rovers and Roller just mutters.   
Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(ANNOYED)   
...  
  
  
Hunter glances at Roller.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMANDING)   
Roller, we need you to stay here. Monitor   
us and assist us getting through the Security   
Defense System.  
  
  
Roller shrugs lightly. Colleen hrms.  
  
  
COLLEEN   
Yeah, guv, stay here and keep an eye on us.  
  
  
Roller erms. Colleen notice this and smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN   
(HONEST)   
Don't worry, guv. The rest of us will be   
okay.  
  
  
Roller nods.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(BLUNT)   
I understand.  
  
  
Roller looks at his Laptop and hrms.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(THOUGHTFULLY)   
If I connect the laptop to the Turbojet's scanners...  
  
  
Roller continues typing before looking at the   
other Rovers.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(BLUNT)   
...I should be able to track you from within   
the installation itself.  
  
  
Cosmo smiles.  
  
  
COSMO   
(PLEASED)   
Thanks, Roller bro. You won't regret it.  
  
  
Sport smiles.  
  
SPORT   
Good work, Roller.  
  
  
Exile nods and hrms.  
  
  
EXILE   
(MURMURING)   
Nowski, all we need to do is to get in   
thereski, without attracting attentionski.  
  
  
Blitz grins.  
  
  
BLITZ   
(BLUNT)   
Yah, Yah, whatever. Just point me to the   
tooshie that needs biting.  
  
  
Exile eyes Blitz, while Greta just icks in   
disgust.  
  
  
GRETA   
(DISTURBED)   
EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. That is just, like so   
GROSS!!!  
  
  
Roller hrms as he works. Finally, he stops   
and sighs.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(BLUNT)   
There. it's working...  
  
  
Roller glances at the Rovers.  
  
  
ROLLER   
(PLEASED)   
There you go. Now, let's stop that Renegade   
Rover.  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(PLEASED)   
Good. Now,  
  
  
Hunter glances at the other Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMANDING)   
Let's pick up the trail, Rovers.  
  
  
The Rovers races off. Frowning slightly,   
Roller checks the scanners as the camera   
cuts to:  
  
  
SCENE- Jungle: Exterior Clearing  
  
  
The Rovers are walking through this part of   
the jungle, with Blitz, Exile, or Cosmo either   
slashing or snapping the various branches or   
vines that gets in the Rovers' way. Colleen   
frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN   
Huntie? Why did we lie to Roller? We may   
need his help on this base's electronic   
locks.  
  
  
Cosmo nods in agreement.  
  
  
COSMO   
Yeah, dudes, Why?  
  
  
HUNTER   
Because, I feel that letting him come along   
with us may slow us down. Plus, Vermund is   
a smart bad guy, espically considering he   
was once one of us. He might use Roller   
against us. I can't allow that to happen.  
  
  
Exile nods.  
  
  
EXILE   
Besidesski, Comrade Roller can that Electronic   
Lock-Picking on board the Turbojet's computers.  
  
  
Blitz hrms, and draws out a radio (shaped like   
a dogbone). Everybody else nods as well, as   
draws out their radios as well.  
  
  
BLITZ   
Speaking of which... Dane Boy, are you picking   
us up?  
  
  
There is a slight pause.  
  
  
ROLLER   
Definitely, weird boy. You guys are on the   
right path.  
  
  
ROLLER   
According to the map, the installation should   
be 15 miles North-Northwest of your current   
position.  
  
  
Hunter smiles briefly.  
  
  
HUNTER   
Good. How 'bout patrols?  
  
  
There is another slight pause.  
  
  
ROLLER   
There is, Hunter. Coming in towards where   
you are. It seems to be just a patrol unit,   
I'm monitoring Vermund's broadcast. There's   
no mention of us, yet. I'll get started on   
the E-Lock now, unless you still need me?  
  
  
GRETA   
Nah. Go on, Roller. We call you if we need   
you... Greta, out.  
  
  
Greta clicks her radio off, as does the rest   
of the Rovers, and places them away.  
  
  
GRETA   
Everybody got that?  
  
  
Everbody except Greta nods. Blitz smirks.  
  
  
BLITZ   
Definitely. There is some tooshie ready to   
be bitten! Yah.  
  
  
Exile EYES Blitz.  
  
  
EXILE   
First off, Don't be a weird boy. Second   
off, Stealth is the key hereski.  
  
  
Blitz grumbles but nods at Exile. Exile   
looks at Hunter.  
  
  
EXILE   
We're ready Comrade Hunter.  
  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
  
HUNTER   
Then, let's be quiet, guys...  
  
  
The Rovers nods as one at Hunter, and they   
creep forth. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene: Jungle: Interior Path   
  
  
The only difference between this one and the other one is   
that this area is alot darker. The Rovers are here,   
creeping along. Blitz looks at Hunter.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(QUESTIONING/ANXIOUS)   
Huntah... Are we there yet?   
  
  
Hunter sighs softly.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(FRUSTRATED)   
For the seventh time, no, we're not.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(STERN)   
Now, keep quiet. At least for Ten Minutes.   
  
  
Blitz nods. Hunter smiles.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(PLEASED)   
Good.   
  
  
The Rovers continues onward. After a moment, Blitz turns   
to look at Exile.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(QUESTIONING/ANXIOUS)   
Exile, are we there yet?   
  
  
Exile frowns at Blitz.   
  
  
EXILE   
(ANNOYED/INFORMATIVE)   
Nyet. But we should get there shortly, according to   
comrade Roller.   
  
  
Greta grumbles lowly.   
  
  
GRETA   
(ANNOYED)   
If I wouldn't break a nail beating up Blitz, I would   
gladly do that now.   
  
  
Sport hrms.   
  
  
SPORT   
(ANNOYED)   
You aren't the only one, Greta.   
  
  
Blitz frowns.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(ANNOYED)   
Yah, yah... whatever.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(STUNNED)   
...   
  
  
Hunter glances at Colleen.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(WHISPERING TO COLLEEN)   
Is it bad if the leader wants to kill someone who is   
following him?   
  
  
Colleen smiles slightly.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(WHISPERING TO HUNTER)   
In a way, yes. But if it's about Blister, I won't say a   
thing, Huntie.   
  
  
Cosmo motions with his right hand. Everyone else gathers.   
  
  
COSMO   
(HONEST)   
We're at the front gates, dude and dudettes. What's the   
plan, Hunter my dog?   
  
  
Hunter hrms.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
We can't attack just yet...   
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMANDING)   
But get ready, we may have a short moment before heck   
breaks loose.   
  
  
Everybody nods. CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: Front Gate to Vermund's Fortess   
  
  
The words, "4 hours later" appears on screen. The Cano-   
Mutants are still seen guarding the front gate. Colleen is   
looking through some binoculars, while Hunter is talking   
on a radio, but since he's pretty far away, we can't pick   
up what he is saying. Greta has some headphones on and is   
listening to something intently. The Rest of the Rovers   
are either resting or getting anxious. Colleen lowers the   
binoculars and sighs.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(INFORMATIVE)   
No changes yet, mates.   
  
  
Blitz sighs as he clicks his super sharp claws on and off.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(FRUSTRATED)   
When will the change happen? We have been here for   
hours!!!   
  
  
Cosmo regards Blitz calmly.   
  
  
COSMO   
(RELAXING)   
Rest, dude. It will all come in time... I hope.   
  
  
Greta nods.   
  
  
GRETA   
(ANNOYED)   
Yeah, give it a rest. I need to get my beauty rest.   
  
  
Blitz mutters something too low for Greta to hear. Hunter   
hrms as he heads back to the group.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(INFORMATIVE)   
Got in touch with Roller. He cracked the lock. This is the   
password to use Exile. I'm sure you'll get that system up   
and begging shortly.   
  
  
Hunter hands Exile a small piece of paper. Exile glances over the paper before smiling.   
  
  
EXILE   
(SMUG)   
Dah. You know I will.   
  
  
Hunter smiles even more.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(PLEASED)   
Good. All we have to wait is for the changing of the   
guard.   
  
  
Exile nods slightly.   
  
  
EXILE   
(AGREEING)   
...Dah.   
  
  
Exile checks his watch and frowns.   
  
  
EXILE   
(UNEASY)   
Which, seems to be taking way too longski...   
  
  
EXILE   
(MUSING)   
It should be done shortly, thoski...   
  
  
At Exile's words, Greta frowns before removing the headset   
she's wearing and frowns.   
  
  
GRETA   
(STERN)   
Heads up. The Changing is going to happen shortly.   
  
  
Sport nods.   
  
  
SPORT   
(READIED)   
Ready.   
  
  
The other Rovers nods as well, as two Cano-Mutants   
approaches the two on duty. Hunter frowns.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(BLUNT)   
Here they come...   
  
  
Hunter addresses the rest of the Rovers.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMANDING/QUIETLY)   
Get ready, guys.   
  
  
The Rovers nods. PAN TO: The Mutants, as the one of the   
ones currently on guard eyes the other two, frowning.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #1   
(ANNOYED)   
About time. I can rest now.   
  
  
Cano-Mutant #2 thumbs towards #3.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #2   
(ANNOYED)   
Don't blame me. HE wanted to see the latest epsoide of the   
"Powerpluff Girls."   
  
  
#1 eyes #3.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #1   
(ANNOYED)   
I see...   
  
  
#3 frowns and crosses his arms.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #3   
(ANNOYED)   
Hey. At least we're here.   
  
  
Hunter smiles.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMANDING)   
ATTACK!!!   
  
  
#2 stares as the Road rovers rushes towards them.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #2   
(SHOUTING)   
ROAD ROVERS!!!   
  
  
#3 erks.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #3   
(EXCITED)   
We gotta warn our master!!!   
  
  
Colleen smiles as she rushes forward.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(STERN)   
Don't, guv. We after all... want this to be a surprise.   
  
  
With a battlecry of, "Battlebots!" Colleen leaps at #1,   
nailing him several times with severalkicks until #1 is   
dazed. Colleen cries out, "BIG GUY AND RUSTY!!!" as she   
executes aroundhouse kick, which knocks #1 down to the   
ground. #1 shakes his head and starts to recover.Sport   
frowns.   
  
  
SPORT   
(STERN)   
Indeed. Just... stick around.   
  
  
Just as #1 starts to recover from Colleen's kicks, Sport   
aims a Tennis Ball Shooter at #1 andfires. The Tennis Ball   
strikes #1, immobilizing him in sticky thread. #1   
struggles but the threadentangles him more. Finally #1   
sighs, defeated. This makes Sport and Colleen smile. PAN   
TO:#2 and #4, trying to sneak away. Twin blue beams   
suddenly strikes him, freezing him from theneck down. PAN   
TO: Cosmo and Exile whos eyes are glowing blue. The eyes   
stops glowingblue, and they smirk.   
  
  
COSMO/EXILE   
(SARCASTIC/IN UNISON)   
Get your Mutant Popscile here.   
  
  
PAN TO: Blitz chasing #3. Blitz smirks., as #3 tries to   
get away from Blitz.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(BEGGING)   
Aw, c'mon! Come back here!!!   
  
  
#3 shakes his head.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #3   
(EXCITED)   
HELL NO!!!   
  
  
#3 keeps on running, but then stops momentarily, eyes   
wide. He then continues running, pawscovering the hole in   
his pants.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #3   
(IN PAIN)   
YAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!   
  
  
Blitz grins at #3 with a piece of cloth between his teeth.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(MUFFLED/SARCASTIC)   
Thank you.   
  
  
Blitz frowns as #3 keeps on running. He spits out the   
cloth, and eyes Greta.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(CONCERNED)   
Um, Snobby Rottweiler Girl, if you would...?   
  
  
Greta shrugs.   
  
  
GRETA   
(BLUNT)   
Sure.   
  
  
Greta draws out a Tennis Ball Shooter and sticks one   
tennis ball in it before aiming it at #3.   
  
  
GRETA   
(AS RUSTY THE BOY ROBOT)   
COMIN' ATCHA!!!   
  
  
#3 turns to look at Greta, as Greta fires her Tennis Ball   
Shooter. An Tennis Ball strikes #3 andentangles #3 in   
Sticky Thread. #3 struggles as Greta eyes Exile.   
  
  
GRETA   
(URGENT)   
Exile, you better do that password thing.   
  
  
Exile nods and opens up a Control Panel and starts   
working. After a long moment, Exile closesthe panel and   
nods at Hunter. Hunter takes out his radio and keys it up.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(QUESTIONING/TO RADIO)   
How's everything, Roller?   
  
  
There is a brief pause.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(FROM RADIO/SARCASTIC)   
Everything is running perfectly. You may pass GO and   
collect $200... and one Renegade Rover.   
  
  
Hunter smiles.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(TO RADIO)   
Excellent. Thanks, Roller. Hunter out.   
  
  
Hunter turns off the radio and regards the other Rovers.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMANDING)   
Let's pick up the trail, Rovers.   
  
  
The Rovers nods and they all race in. #3 and #1 tries to   
break free, but can't. CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: Turbojet Rover: Cockpit   
  
  
It is the same as before. Roller is overlooking the   
scanners and sensors. He hrms.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(MUSING)   
All right... Let's see...   
  
  
Roller keys up the radio in the Turbojet.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(TO RADIO/STERN)   
Okay, guys don't go walking through the doors in front of   
you, unless you want a fight for you.   
  
  
There is a slight pause.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(FROM RADIO/UNDERSTANDING)   
Gotcha.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(FROM RADIO)   
Besides we're only after Vermund.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(HOPEFUL/FROM RADIO)   
Got an idea where that weasel is, Roller?   
  
  
Roller frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(UNEASY/TO RADIO)   
...No.   
  
  
Roller scans the sensor readings before lowering his ears   
and growls in frustration.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(FRUSTRATED/TO RADIO)   
Blasted place is built like a maze. It may take hours just   
to find the right room...   
  
  
Roller hrms then brightens.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(HOPEFUL)   
Unless... I don't suppose you can get me a floor map of   
the place?   
  
  
There is silence for a few minutes, before alot of   
background talking can be talking, thenHunter's voice can   
be heard again.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(FROM RADIO)   
Exile is getting that for you right now.   
  
  
There is a slight pause.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(FROM RADIO/HOPEFUL)   
It's sent. Will that do?   
  
  
Roller hrms at one monitor which shows the Floor Plans. He   
  
grins.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(PLEASED/TO RADIO)   
It will indeed! Now... Let's see...   
  
  
Roller checks the Floor Plan and the Scanners. After   
several moments, he smiles.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(TO RADIO/EXCITED)   
Found them! 4th floor, 16th room from the right. I think   
that's Glum and Cynric with him. Goodhunting, guys.   
Roller, out.   
  
  
Roller clicks the radio off and sighs.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(THINKING/WORRIED)   
And be careful.   
  
  
CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: Fortress: Corridor   
  
  
This is a corridor within the fortess. Hunter switches the   
radio off, and regards the other Rovers.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMANDING)   
Right. Let's go, guys.   
  
  
Colleen nods.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(AGREEING)   
Right.   
  
  
Greta frowns, as everybody moves onward.   
  
  
GRETA   
(FRUSTRATED)   
I hope this doesn't take too long.   
  
  
Greta lightly touches her headfur and smirks.   
  
  
GRETA   
(BLUNT)   
I have a fur appointment coming up.   
  
  
Blitz eyes Greta.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(ANNOYED)   
Whatever, pampered girl.   
  
  
EXILE   
(ANNOYED)   
What Weird Boy said.   
  
  
Greta crosses her arms and fumes. After several minutes,   
the Rovers arrives at a doorway. Sportfrowns.   
  
  
SPORT   
(QUESTIONING)   
This is the room that Roller is sure that they are in?   
  
  
Hunter hrms and nods at Sport.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Supposely, yes. But just to make sure...   
  
  
Hunter keys up his radio, and speaks into it.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(TO RADIO, QUESTIONING)   
Roller, we're at the room, can you confirm what the   
sensors said?   
  
  
There is a slight pause.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(FROM RADIO, BLUNT)   
I will, Hunter. Hold on.   
  
  
There is an longer pause, before Roller speaks up.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(FROM RADIO, INFORMATIVE)   
Confirmed. Three people are beyond that doorway. Two has   
been confirmed as Glum andVermund.   
  
  
Cosmo frowns.   
  
  
COSMO   
(TO RADIO, QUESTIONING)   
What about the third, Roller dude?   
  
  
There is another slight pause.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(FROM RADIO, UNEASY)   
I don't know. The sensors can't confirm who that person   
is. They can't get a really good lock on him... or her.   
  
  
Roller sighs.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(FROM RADIO, DEFEATED)   
Sorry, guys.   
  
  
Greta smiles.   
  
  
GRETA   
(TO RADIO, REASSURING)   
It's alright, Roller.   
  
  
Sport nods.   
  
  
SPORT   
(TO RADIO, AGREEING)   
Yeah. It's better than nothing.   
  
  
Hunter nods in agreement with Sport.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(AGREEING, THOUGHTFUL)   
Indeed.   
  
  
Hunter speaks into his radio once more.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(TO RADIO, BLUNT)   
We're going in. Keep an eye on us.   
  
  
There is a slight pause.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(FROM RADIO, BLUNT)   
I will.   
  
  
ROLLER   
(FROM RADIO, HOPEFUL)   
Good luck, guys. Roller out.   
  
  
The radio clicks off. Hunter addresses the Rovers.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMANDING)   
All right, guys....   
  
  
HUNTER   
(COMMANDING, INTENSE)   
Let's go get that traitor.   
  
  
The Rovers heads in. CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: Fortress: Main Room   
  
  
This room is pratically dark. Cosmo's and Exile's eyes are   
glowing white, with the rest of theRovers following the   
two. Blitz frowns.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(FRIGHTENED)   
Hm. Let's see...   
  
  
Blitz does a quick look around before smiling.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(FRIGHTENED, QUICKLY)   
Oh. Look. Wheelchair Boy is wrong. Time to go.   
  
  
Blitz starts moving back towards the doorway. Greta   
notices this first, and frowns.   
  
  
GRETA   
(STERN)   
Blitz. Heel.   
  
  
Blitz hehs as he returns to the other Rovers.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(LAUGHING, NERVOUSLY)   
I wasn't going anywhere. Really.   
  
  
Exile and Cosmo glances at Blitz.   
  
  
EXILE   
(SARCASTIC)   
Right....   
  
  
COSMO   
(SARCASTIC)   
We believe you....   
  
  
Blitz grumbles. Hunter's eyes perks up and he frowns.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
Get ready, guys.   
  
  
Colleen eyes Hunter.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(QUESTIONING)   
Bad feeling, Huntie?   
  
  
Hunter frowns even more as he nods.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(INTENSE)   
In a word: DEFINITELY.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
We better get on the horn with Roller.   
  
  
Hunter nods.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(AGREEING)   
Uh-huh.   
  
  
Hunter activates his radio. After a few moments, he   
glances at the other Rovers, uneasily.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(CONCERNED)   
I'm getting static. Only static.   
  
  
The other Rovers frowns at Hunter's words and checks their   
own radios. Both Sport and Gretafrowns.   
  
  
GRETA   
(CONCERNED)   
Same here.   
  
  
SPORT   
(CONCERNED)   
Me too.   
  
  
The others Rovers nods as well. Hunter hrms. At this point   
in time, lights flares on andVermund, Glum, and Cynric can   
be seen. Vermund is a Wolf-Sapien. Glum is a Cano-Sapien   
ofthe breed. Cynric is a   
Vulpo(meaning fox)-Sapien. Vermund steps forth armswide   
and grinning.   
  
  
VERMUND   
(AMERICAN ACCENT, SMUG)   
Why are you so worried about, my friends? I'm right here.   
  
  
Glum whimpers.   
  
  
GLUM   
(SLIGHT SCOTTISH ACCENT, UNSETTLED)   
We're so DOOMED.   
  
  
Cynric EYES Glum.   
  
  
CYNRIC   
(SLIGHT ITLIAN ACCENT, ANNOYED)   
Shut up, Glum.   
  
  
Hunter frowns at Vermund.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(ANGRY)   
Vermund.   
  
  
Before Hunter could charge at Vermund, Colleen stops him.   
She frowns.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(CALM)   
Easy, Huntie. Vermund's going make you mess up, if you   
stay angry....   
  
  
Blitz nods at Colleen, as his claws pops out, before   
grinning evilly at Vermund, in such a waythat ALL of   
Blitz's super sharp teeth are shown.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(ANGRY, BOLDLY)   
Yah. Besides which... His TOOSHIE is MINE.   
  
  
Exile eyes Blitz.   
  
  
EXILE   
(INTENSE)   
Normally, I would be disgusted by you, Weird Boy, but in   
this case... GO BITE HISTOOSHIESKI!!!!   
  
  
Greta grits her teeth.   
  
  
GRETA   
(ANGRY)   
Save a piece for me, Blitz.   
  
  
SPORT   
(INTENSE)   
And for me as well.   
  
  
Vermund looks around at the Rovers, eyes wide as if in   
fear.   
  
  
VERMUND   
(SLIGHTLY CONCERNED)   
Oh, no. I'm so in trouble right now. Poor, poor me....   
  
  
Vermund smiles as he draws out a small remote and presses   
a button. An generator over theRovers clicks on, and with   
the crackling of Electricity an small drome is made,   
encasing theRovers within. Vermund laughs.   
  
  
VERMUND   
(SMUG)   
NOT.   
  
  
Hunter regards the drome with distaste.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(ANNOYED)   
Typical.   
  
  
Colleen nods and eyes Sport.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(ANNOYED)   
Sporty, guv, you want to field this one?   
  
  
Sport smiles at Colleen.   
  
  
SPORT   
(PLEASED)   
With undue pleasure.   
  
  
An slight blue glow surrounds Sport as he rapidly   
increases in size, intending to break throughthe drome. As   
Sport touches the top of the drome, electricity comes from   
the drome, surroundingSport in electricity from head to   
toe. The other Rovers erks in shock as Sport screams.   
Vermundsmirks and crosses his arms as he watches this, as   
does Glum and Cynric.   
  
  
SPORT   
(IN PAIN, SCREAMING)   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!   
  
  
Sport shrinks back down to his normal size. He coughs and   
shivers slightly. Colleen checksSport out with medical   
supplies as Sport winces.   
  
  
SPORT   
(IN PAIN, DAZED)   
What... was... that...?   
  
  
Glum snickers.   
  
  
GLUM   
(SADISTICALLY PLEASED)   
Aw, lookie at that, Cynie... The littlest of the Rovers   
just found out about the secret defenses ofthis dome.   
  
  
Glum aws as Sport slowly stands up, and GLARES in Glum's   
direction.   
  
  
GLUM   
(SARCASTIC)   
Ain't that cute?   
  
  
Cynric nods once at Glum, before grinning at the Rovers.   
  
  
CYNRIC   
(SMUG, INFORMATIVE)   
Indeed, Glum. This dome consists of concentrated   
electricity, among... other bad things. Feelfree to try to   
break out... You /JUST/ might survive the electrical surge   
that just MAY kill youall.   
  
  
Cosmo clenches his paws into fists. He snarls.   
  
  
COSMO   
(READIED, INTENSE)   
I'm more than ready to step up to the bat. Let's see this   
shield take this...   
  
  
Cosmo's eyes glows red and a red beam leaves his eyes and   
strikes the drome. Nothing happensat first, then an   
electrical charge blasts out of the drome and hits Cosmo   
directly in the chest,with the force of the blast so   
strong that it sent Cosmo flying. Immediately, Colleen,   
Sport, andGreta race over to check on him. Cosmo is still   
breathing, if only... just. Glum frowns.   
  
  
GLUM   
(SAD)   
Aw, he's STILL alive. A shame.   
  
  
Vermund momentarily shrugs.   
  
  
VERMUND   
(SMUG)   
Don't worry about it.   
  
  
Glum looks at Vermund confused, as Vermund regards the   
Rovers, smiling evilly.   
  
  
VERMUND   
(SMUG)   
Even if they stop trying to escape, I'm sure a few buyers   
may be interested in getting certainRovers for cheap...   
Like the Werewolf King and Demona for example.   
  
  
Cynric hrms at Vermund's words.   
  
  
CYNRIC   
(INTERESTED)   
Demona, eh? I heard they messed up a few of her plans...   
She will be VERY interested.   
  
  
Glum nods.   
  
  
GLUM   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
And I know Parvo would be interested in gettign rid of two   
Rovers, instead of Cano-Mutatingthem.   
  
  
Colleen narrows her eyes, as Sport and Greta eeps.   
  
  
COLLEEN   
(SCREAMING)   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
  
Colleen charges, but Hunter stops her at the last moment.   
Colleen looks at Hunter, as Huntershakes his head, before   
glaring at Vermund.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(CALM, STERN)   
Stop, Colleen. They want you to try. Don't give them the   
satisfaction.... Even though I'm temptedto rip Vermund's   
throat out.   
  
  
Greta gently shakes Cosmo.   
  
  
GRETA   
(CONCERNED)   
Cosmo, wake up!   
  
  
Cosmo slowly open his eyes, and sits up with Greta's help.   
He winces.   
  
  
COSMO   
(DAZED, IN EXTREME PAIN)   
I'm up, dudette... Just a question.   
  
  
Cosmo rubs his head.   
  
  
COSMO   
(DAZED, IN PAIN)   
What sort of bogus meteor just hit me?   
  
  
Hunter smiles slightly.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(SLIGHTLY PLEASED)   
You don't wanna know. We're just glad you're okay.   
  
  
Hunter turns to stare at Vermund. His ears lowers and   
growls lowly.   
  
  
HUNTER   
(ANGRY)   
Now, we just have to get out of this mess.   
  
  
Vermund laughs.   
  
  
VERMUND   
(LAUGHING)   
I like to see you try...   
  
  
Vermund mock salutes Hunter.   
  
  
VERMUND   
(SARCASTIC, TAUNTING)   
SIR.   
  
  
Hunter growls. Vermund chuckles. Blitz glances at Hunter.   
  
  
BLITZ   
(CONCERNED)   
How are WE suppose to get outta this, Huntah?   
  
  
Hunter just frowns. Greta sighs.   
  
  
GRETA   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Our only hope is that Roller realizes we're in danger and   
gets another team down here on thedouble.   
  
  
Exile nods.   
  
  
EXILE   
(BLUNT)   
That's a dah.   
  
  
Exile sighs.   
  
  
EXILE   
(WORRIED)   
I just hope comrade Roller doesn't get into his head that   
he, himself should try a rescue.Otherwise, Vermund would   
literally gut him.   
  
  
The other Rovers frowns as Exile's words as the camera   
cuts to:   
  
  
Scene: Turbojet Rover: Cockpit   
  
  
It is the same as before. The signal representing the   
Rovers suddenly fades from Roller'smonitors. Roller   
frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SHOCKED)   
What...? What happened to the signal? Better boost the   
scanner to its maximum.   
  
  
Roller flips several switches before returning to his   
monitors. Nothing changes. Roller frownsand rubs his chin.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(CONCERNED)   
Nothing. Better call them up... Hunter?   
  
  
No answer, except for static. Roller erms.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(WORRIED)   
Colleen? Exile? Blitz? Shag? Greta? Sport? Cosmo?   
ANYBODY?!?!   
  
  
No answer, except for alot of static. Roller switches the   
radio off and sighs heavily.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(UNSETTLED)   
To quote Hunter: I would've not predicated this. Bummer.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(EXCITED)   
I gotta get others here on the double!!!   
  
  
Roller reaches for the radio button, but stops at the last   
second, and frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(REALIZATION, GRIM)   
No. If I do that, then whatever trapped the Rovers would   
do the same to any team that is senthere. Unless...   
  
  
Roller blinks and almost brightens up.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Well, I wanted to proved to myself and to the others that   
I can still handle things...   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(MUSING)   
Guess this is my big test.   
  
  
Roller frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(UNEASY)   
Hope I'm ready.   
  
  
Roller hovers out the Turbojet Rover. FADE OUT.   
  
  
"Road Rovers"   
  
  
FADE IN   
  
  
Scene: Jungle: In front of the Fortess' Front Gate.   
  
  
The camera is looking through a POV through Binoculars.   
Several Cano-Mutants can be seenmarching in front of the   
gate. The camera goes back to normal view, as it is shown   
that Rollerwas looking through the Binoculars. He frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(UNEASY/THINKING)   
...Okay. I think this may be too much for me... Better call   
in.   
  
  
Roller draws out a Walkie-Talkie, and keys it up. All he   
gets is static. He frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING)   
That's odd. The same thing happened inside that building....   
I wonder...   
  
  
Roller draws out a laptop, and starts typing. An map of the   
area appears on the laptop's screenwith a yellow dot   
representing the fortess, a white dot representing Roller   
and a orange dotrepresenting the Turbojet Rover. An green   
circle echoing outward reaching over most of theareas except   
where the Turbojet Rover is. Roller frowns even more.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/WORRIED)   
That unfortunately explains it. I'm now in this fortess'   
jamming field. This is just swell.   
  
  
Roller regards the Laptop's screen once more, hrming.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING)   
It doesn't spread over the area where the Turbojet is, if I   
could safely get there, then I couldcontact Mission Control.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/REMEMBERING)   
But, as I recall, there are patrols all over the place. It   
took me quite a while to get here whileavoiding those   
patrols, and to try to go through all of that again, would   
be quite tiring.   
  
  
Roller frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/UNSETTLED)   
So, it all comes down to one thing: I'm out here alone, and   
no way to contact Road RoverMission Control, unless I want   
to go through avoiding several patrols just to do it.   
  
  
Roller sighs heavily (with the anime puff cloud .   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING OUT LOUD/UNSETTLED)   
What else could happen?   
  
  
VOICE #1:   
(OFF-SCREEN, LOW)   
Shhh. The voices are coming this way.   
  
  
Roller freezes.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/ANNOYED)   
Great. Me and my big mouth. Gotta hide.   
  
  
Roller activates his Wheelchair and moves behind some   
bushes. He hrms.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/HOPEFUL)   
And hopefully they would tell me what's going on...   
  
  
An number of Cano-Mutant walks in, all holding various   
rifles. One mutant turns to look at therest of the Mutants.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #5:   
(BROKEN ENGLISH/STERN)   
Spread out. Find Rover Called Roller. Boss give us huge   
reward if we do.   
  
  
Mutant #6 nods at Mutant #5.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #6:   
(BROKEN ENGLISH/ACKNOWLEDGED)   
Understood.   
  
  
Mutant #7 frowns.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #7:   
(BROKEN ENGLISH/QUESTIONING)   
How do we know that this Roller would still be around?   
  
  
Mutant #5 eyes Mutant #7.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #5:   
(STERN)   
The Boss overhead some of Rovers talk. Roller was keeping an   
eye on them. He will be around.He Stupid Hero Rover. Unlike   
Boss.   
  
  
From within the bushes, Roller frowns. Mutant #6 nods at #5   
before looking at #7.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #6:   
(STERN)   
Yeah. So look.   
  
  
The Mutants searches for Roller. From within the bushes,   
Roller hrms.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/ANNOYED/MUSING)   
Hmph. I'm not THAT stupid. Still... There is only one out of   
this... God, I hope this works...   
  
  
Roller steps forward, arms crossed.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SMUG)   
Looking for me, gents?   
  
  
All of the Mutants turns around to stare at Roller.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #6:   
(EXCITED/STERN)   
ROLLER! You Surrender now!   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #8:   
(STERN/EXPLAINING)   
Or you shall die now! Boss don't care if he gets you dead or   
alive! Surrender now!   
  
  
Roller shakes his head.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(STERN)   
Nah. How 'bout I give you...   
  
  
Roller's left paw rests lightly on a green button. He   
smirks.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SLIGHTLY SMUG)   
A test of my chair's abilities?   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/UNEASY)   
Hubert, I hope the weapons in this chair is all set, for   
this chair's field test is coming fast.   
  
  
Mutant #8 frowns.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #8:   
(BLUNT)   
NO.   
  
  
Mutant #6 aims a rifle at Roller.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #6:   
(STERN)   
Now you DIE!!!   
  
  
The other Mutants nods.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #7:   
(STERN)   
Yeah.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #5:   
(STERN)   
What she said.   
  
  
Roller smiles.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SMUG)   
Well, you gotta catch me first.   
  
  
With that, Roller's Wheelchair starts spinning rapidly.   
Roller erms.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING)   
Get ready... Get ready... Get Ready... Get ready... Get   
ready... Get Ready... Get ready... Getready... Get Ready...   
  
  
Mutant eyes the spinning Wheelchair, before blinking.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #8:   
(CONFUSED)   
...What are you doing?!?!   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SLYLY)   
It's called... Deathblossom. Have a taste.   
  
  
Suddenly, Roller opens fire, firing all over the place, and   
somehow striking the Mutants as well.The Mutants are stop in   
mid-motion, some of which ready to squeeze the trigger on   
their rifle,the rest aiming. Roller's wheelchair slows to a   
stop, and Roller holds his head to stop hisdizziness before   
eyeing the Mutants.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SARCASTIC)   
You like it?   
  
  
All of Mutants whimpers as they can't move.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #8:   
(EXCITED)   
I... can't... move!!!   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #7:   
(EXCITED)   
Neither can I!!!   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #6:   
(EXCITED)   
Me either!!!   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #5:   
(EXCITED)   
Same here!!!   
  
  
Mutant #7 eyes Roller.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #7:   
(ANNOYED)   
What have you done to us, Rover?!   
  
  
Roller smiles.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(EXPLAINING)   
Stunned you. Hopefully, it would last long enough to rescue   
the others.   
  
  
Mutants frowns in unison. Roller chuckles.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SLYLY/THOUGHTFUL)   
Just... hang around. A team would find you shortly.   
Meanwhile...   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(STERN)   
I have a pack to save.   
  
  
Roller waves.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SARCASTIC)   
Take care all.   
  
  
Roller leaves. Mutant #7 grumbles.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #7:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
Great. Boss' gonna kill us.   
  
  
Mutant #8 sighs.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #8:   
(ANNOYED)   
What are we going to do now?   
  
  
Mutant #6 smiles.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #6:   
(SUGGESTING)   
We could always play chrades.   
  
  
The other Mutants just EYES Mutant #6. Mutant #6 eeks and   
hehhehs.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #6:   
(NERVOUSLY)   
It was only a suggestion. Sheesh.   
  
  
CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: Fortess: Hallway   
  
  
It is the same as before. Roller is cautiously heading down   
this hallway, all the while looking athis Laptop from time   
to time.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING)   
Alright. Now, let's see...   
  
  
Roller eyes the Laptop screen, before tapping a part of said screen.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/MUSING)   
The Rovers were last located in that room...   
  
  
Roller frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/THOUGHTFUL)   
Best place to start. I might get a few clues from that room   
then anywhere else if they aren't stillin that room.   
  
  
Roller regards the Laptop once more, hrming.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/MUSING)   
Looks like I gotta take a couple of rights and three lefts.   
  
  
Roller closes the Laptop and continues onward for a moment,   
before eeps and hides behind adoorway. The camera takes a   
"peek" around the corner and sees a group of Mutants   
marchingdown the hallway. Roller erms.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/NERVOUSLY)   
Uh-oh... I'm not here... I'm not here... I'm not here... I'm   
not here... I'm not here... I'm not here...   
  
  
The Mutants glances over at where Roller is hiding. Roller   
eeps and closes his eyes. The mutantslooks at one another,   
and shrugs before continuing onward. Roller watches them go,   
beforerelaxing.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/RELAXED)   
Whew.   
  
  
Roller continues on his way, cautiously. After a couple of   
moments, he arrives at a doorway. Hechecks his laptop and   
hrms.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/MUSING)   
Hmmm... Looks like this is the place.   
  
  
Roller frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING)   
Lets take a look....   
  
  
Roller cautiously enters. CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: Fortess: Main Room   
  
  
It is the same as before. Roller enters, and blinks at the   
Rovers.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(EXCITED)   
GUYS!!!   
  
  
All of the Rovers smiles.   
  
  
ROVERS:   
(EXCITED/IN UNISON)   
ROLLER!!!   
  
  
Roller approaches the forcefield. Hunter erks.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(EXCITED/COMMANDING)   
Don't touch the forcefield, Roller! It's made up of   
Electricity!   
  
  
Roller frowns and stops approaching. Exile nods in agreement   
with Hunter.   
  
  
EXILE:   
(EXCITED)   
  
Dah! Be carefulski!!!   
  
  
Blitz frowns.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(URGENT)   
Now, get our tooshies outta here!!!!   
  
  
Greta nods.   
  
  
GRETA:   
(PAMPERED)   
Yeah!!! Simply because I have a fur appointment to get to!   
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(URGENT)   
Hurry, guv.   
  
  
Cosmo nods.   
  
  
COSMO:   
(INFORMATIVE)   
Yeah, I think those bogus dudes are due to come by very   
soon.   
  
  
SPORT:   
(ACKNOWLEDGED)   
That's a definite!   
  
  
Roller nods and looks around, hrming.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Will do. Lets see...   
  
  
CUT TO: Roller's POV. The camera focuses on a large   
mainframe-like computer along the sideof one wall. The   
camera goes back to normal view as Roller hrms.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
Looks like those are the main controls for that Forcefield   
generator. I'll get you guys out in twoshakes of Hunter's   
tail.   
  
  
Roller makes his way towards the mainframe, just as Glum   
arrives. Glum blinks once beforeaiming his rifle straight at   
Roller's head.   
  
  
GLUM:   
(STERN)   
I suggest you stop RIGHT NOW.   
  
  
Roller spins around, and firing two shots, just as Glum   
fires as well. Roller's shots hits Glum,stunning him, as   
Roller evades Glum's shots. Roller smiles smugly at Glum.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SMUG)   
All right. I've stopped... YOU that is.   
  
  
Roller smiles as Glum doesn't say a word, but merely glares   
at Roller. Roller chuckles. SuddenlyGlum smiles slyly. PAN   
TO: Colleen, who is watching this, eyes wide.   
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(EXCITED)   
ROLLER!!! LOOK OUT!!!   
  
  
Roller turns around to see what Colleen is screaming about,   
but then Roller is lifted up(Wheelchair and all) and is   
flunged across the room. Roller slams into a Wall... HARD...   
andfalls to the ground. Roller yelps as he shakes his head.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(IN PAIN/SCREAMING)   
WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!   
  
  
Roller recovers somewhat, and GLARES towards Cynric, who is   
smirking.   
  
  
CYNRIC:   
(SMUG/INFORMATIVE)   
Think that HURT, Roller? Let me tell ya...   
  
  
Cynric glows red then grows gaining in pure muscle mass.   
Some of Cynric's clothes rips inplaces. Cynric ROARS before   
grinning down at Roller.   
  
  
CYNRIC:   
(DARKLY)   
GET READY FOR MUCH WORSE PAIN.   
  
  
Roller snarls at Cynric.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(ANNOYED/IN SLIGHT PAIN)   
Oh yeah, I'm ready...   
  
  
Roller's Wheelchair starts spinning like before. Roller   
grins.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SCREAMING)   
DEATHBLOSSOM ON-LINE!!!!   
  
  
The Hoverchair's gun ports activates, just as Cynric dashes   
towards Roller. Freeze guns strikesCynric, freezing him up   
to his neck. The Hoverchair stops spinning and settles in   
for a stop.Cynric shakes in anger, but can't break the ice   
block that he is just yet.   
  
  
CYNRIC:   
(ANGRY/STERN)   
YAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH!!! You WILL pay for THAT!!!   
  
  
Roller crosses his arms and smiles.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SMUG)   
From you? I doubt it. Now if you excuse me....   
  
  
Roller moves towards the mainframe, but faster then one   
could blink /SOMEONE/ slams Rollerout of the Hoverchair.   
Roller falls to the floor, as the Hoverchair falls to one   
side of the room.Hunter erks.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(IN PAIN)   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!   
  
  
Hunter erks in shock.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(SHOCKED)   
ROLLER!!!!   
  
  
Vermund stops just in front of the Forcefield (He /WAS/ that   
Someone that slammed Roller). Hesmirks at Hunter, before   
looking at Roller.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(SMUG)   
No, Roller. From ME.   
  
  
Roller just whimpers in pain. Vermund laughs and heads   
towards Roller. Cosmo snarls.   
  
  
COSMO:   
(ANGRY)   
LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! OR SO HELP ME...   
  
  
Vermund calmly looks at Cosmo.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(SARCASTIC)   
So help you what Cosmo? Are you going to 'Dude' me to death,   
hmmm?   
  
  
Cosmo doesn't say a thing. Vermund smiles before regarding   
Roller once more.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(SMUG/INFORMATIVE/DEADLY)   
I thought not. Well, Roller, you're now on center stage...   
Time for your FINAL performance.   
  
  
Roller draws out a pistol and aims it towards Vermund. He   
snarls.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(STERN)   
I think not.   
  
  
Vermund dashes forward and boots Roller away. Roller urks   
and drops the pistol in the process.Vermund regards the   
pistol before drawing out a laser pistol and firing,   
destroying Roller'spistol. Vermund glances over at Roller,   
who is whimpering in pain.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(IN PAIN)   
Urk!!!   
  
  
Vermund calmly strides over to Roller, and hauls him up   
until the two are face to face. Vermundgrins evilly.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(STERN/EVILLY)   
Oh, I think so... I REALLY do THINK so.   
  
  
Vermund strikes at Roller with multiple blows. Roller cries   
out in utter pain. Colleen frownstightly.   
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(EXCITED)   
BLIMEY!!! We gotta do SOMETHING!!!   
  
  
Cosmo snarls.   
  
  
COSMO:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
We can't! This bogus Forcefield is in the way!!!   
  
  
Hunter frowns as he clenches a fist.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
I wouldn't predicated this.... Bummer.   
  
  
Blitz snarls.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(ANGRY)   
Dammit. I swear, Vermund's tooshie is MINE.   
  
  
EXILE:   
(STERN)   
He's all yours Weird Boy... IF we get out of this.   
  
  
Vermund finally knocks Roller away. Roller whimpers in pain.   
Greta erks.   
  
  
GRETA:   
(EXCITED)   
NO!!!   
  
  
Sport growls.   
  
  
SPORT:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
I can't stand to just watch this! I gotta try to break   
through once more!!!   
  
  
Sport grows but just like the last time, the moment Sport   
hits the roof of this dome, he getselectricuted. He howls in   
utter pain.   
  
  
SPORT:   
(IN EXTREME PAIN)   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
Sport shrinks back down to his normal size, before   
collapsing. Colleen, Cosmo and Greta racesover, with the   
other Rovers following.   
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(SHOCKED)   
SPORTY!!!!   
  
  
Colleen and Greta helps out Sport. Cosmo frowns.   
  
  
COSMO:   
(CONCERNED)   
This isn't looking too good for us right now...   
  
  
Roller whimpers in pain.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(IN PAIN)   
Uhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...   
  
  
Vermund smirks.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(SMUG)   
Fun time is over.   
  
  
Glum walks up to Vermund (the stunning effect has worn off   
by now) and frowns slightly.   
  
  
GLUM:   
(DEPRESSED)   
It is? Dang. I wanted to play Mace Tennis.   
  
  
Vermund eyes Glum and frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Well, perhaps....   
  
  
Vermund draws a mace similar to Glum's, before eyeing   
Roller.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(THOUGHTFUL/EVILLY)   
Perhaps... We could play Mace Tennis.   
  
  
Roller eyes Vermund and Glum and starts scooting away.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(ANNOYED)   
NO WAY. I'm NOT going to be YOUR Tennis Ball!!!   
  
  
Vermund eyes Roller.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(STERN)   
Like you have a choice.   
  
  
Roller frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(STERN)   
Actually, I do.   
  
  
Roller hrms as he looks behind Glum and Vermund before   
smiling.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SMUG/WARNINGLY)   
Incoming.   
  
  
Glum and Vermund turns around, both frowning thoughtfully.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(STARTLED)   
Wha--   
  
  
GLUM:   
(TERRIFIED)   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
Hoverchair SLAMS into Vermund and Glum sending both away   
from Roller for the moment.Roller smiles.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/PLEASED)   
Remind to Self: Thank Hubert for the Remote Control.   
  
  
Roller climbs into the Hoverchair and he goes towards the   
Mainframe. Roller frowns as heregards all of the buttons and   
switches.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THINKING/QUICKLY)   
Better get to work, before those two recover...   
  
  
Roller starts pushing buttons and flipping switches.   
Suddenly Roller's ears perks up. Rollerglances over at where   
Glum and Vermund should be and only finds Glum. Before   
Roller couldreact, he finds himself slammed against a wall.   
Roller urks.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(IN PAIN)   
URK!!!   
  
  
Vermund growls and stalks over to where Roller lies. Vermund   
frowns.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(ANNOYED)   
That's it. No more games.   
  
  
Roller eyes Vermund cautiously.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(CAUTIOUSLY)   
Really?!?!   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(ANNOYED)   
Yeah. We'll just KILL you.   
  
  
Roller frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SARCASTIC)   
Oh, THANK YOU. Really.   
  
  
Roller activates the Hoverchair's guns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(STERN)   
But I like being alive.   
  
  
Vermund frowns.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(STERN)   
Well, I don't like you alive.   
  
  
Vermund growls and readies.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(SMUG/DEADLY)   
Time for you to join your fallen comrades in arms...   
  
  
Roller growls and shakes his head.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(INTENSE)   
No...   
  
  
Roller fires his guns, but Vermund evades each time. Roller   
frowns.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
I WON'T!!!!   
  
  
Vermund dashes forward between the shots and lands an   
uppercut on Roller. Roller falls back.Vermund smiles   
slightly.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(STERN)   
Yes you WILL.   
  
  
Before Roller can recover, Vermund wraps his hands around   
Roller's throat and starts squeezing.Roller gags as Vermund   
laughs. EVILLY.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(SMUGLY/SARCASTIC)   
What's the matter, Rover? Can't breathe?   
  
  
Roller can only gasp in response, as he struggles to loosen   
Vermund's grip. Vermund chucklesdarkly.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(SADISTICALLY/SARCASTIC)   
Don't worry. I heard Suffocation is a lot painless way to   
go...   
  
  
Roller continues to struggle helplessly. Vermund laughs.   
Hunter frowns.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(EXCITED)   
Roller... HANG in THERE!!!   
  
  
Colleen frowns.   
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
If only...   
  
  
Exile nods and sighs.   
  
  
EXILE:   
(UNSETTLED)   
I knowski. I knowski.   
  
  
Blitz and Cosmo frowns.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(EXCITED)   
Rollah! Get us out! Hurry!!!   
  
  
COSMO:   
(URGENT)   
Yeah, dude!   
  
  
Greta and Sport frowns.   
  
  
GRETA:   
(URGENT)   
Roller...   
  
  
SPORT:   
(EXCITED)   
Hang on, Roller!!!   
  
  
Roller frowns as he struggles harder.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(STRUGGLING TO BREATHE/INTENSE)   
You...are...not...going...to...win...Vermund...   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(STRUGGLING TO BREATHE/STERN)   
I...won't...let...YOU.   
  
  
Roller lessen his struggles and clenches his hands into   
fists and smashes down on a Red Button.The Dome falls and   
the Rovers are free. However, Vermund doesn't notice this.   
Roller smilesweakly.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(GASPING FOR AIR/BLUNT)   
Besides...   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SMUGLY/GASPING FOR AIR)   
You...Got...Yourself...A...PACK-Ful...of...TROUBLE.   
  
  
Vermund frowns at Roller, as he turns to regard the dome,   
while still choking Roller.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(ANNOYED)   
What are you talking about?!?! Your friends are back   
behind...   
  
  
Vermund turns around and sees the dome is down. He erks as   
the Rovers grins evilly.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(TERRIFIED)   
Oh noooo... REACTIVATE DOME!!!   
  
  
Vermund presses the button and the dome reactivates,   
however, by that time, the Rovers hasscattered away from the   
dome. Vermund notices this and ulps.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(UTTERLY TERRIFIED/COMMANDING)   
Ah crap. CANO-MUTANTS FRONT AND CENTER!!! STOP THOSE   
ROVERS!!!   
  
  
Blitz glances at Hunter.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(QUESTIONING/TO HUNTER)   
If I may, Huntah?   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(BLUNT)   
He's all yours.   
  
  
Blitz smiles.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(PLEASED)   
Tank you.   
  
  
Blitz looks at Vermund and grins (showing all of Blitz's   
super sharp teeth).   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(MEANCING/STERN)   
And now... YOUR TOOSHIE IS MINE!!!!   
  
  
Blitz races towards Vermund. Vermund erks.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(TERRIFIED)   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!   
  
  
Vermund releases Roller and races away from Blitz. Blitz   
follows quickly, along with Roller.PAN OVER TO: Cynric, who   
is finally free. He crosses his arms.   
  
  
CYNRIC:   
(STERN)   
If you were thinking that you were going away without a   
going away-to-the-grave present...   
  
  
Cynric grins darkly, as he powers up to his more muscular   
form. He chuckles.   
  
  
CYNRIC:   
(STERN)   
THINK AGAIN.   
  
  
Glum frowns slightly, as he recovers.   
  
  
GLUM:   
(UNEASY)   
...What he said... I think.   
  
  
Greta glances at Sport.   
  
  
GRETA:   
(QUESTIONING)   
Shall we Sporty?   
  
  
Sport nods.   
  
  
SPORT:   
(READIED)   
Let's.   
  
  
Sport races towards Cynric as Greta heads for Glum. Cynric   
grins as he readies for battle. Sportgrows until he equals   
Cynric in size, before tackling Cynric, just as Greta and   
Glum startsfighting. Several Mutants races in.   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #7:   
(STERN)   
Don't worry Bosss...   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #8:   
(STERN)   
The Rovers won't be leaving here...   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #9:   
(STERN)   
At least...   
  
  
CANO-MUTANT #10:   
(STERN)   
Not alive at all.   
  
  
Hunter glances at Colleen, Exile, and Cosmo.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(BLUNT)   
Ready guys?   
  
  
The remaining Rovers nods in unison.   
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(INTENSE)   
Definitely, Huntie Wuntie.   
  
  
COSMO:   
(READIED)   
For sure, dude.   
  
  
EXILE:   
(EXCITED)   
Dah! Lets get this onski!!!   
  
  
The Rovers and the Mutants charges at one another as we pan   
back to Blitz and Vermund, withBlitz still chasing Vermund.   
Roller is nowhere to be seen.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(BEGGING)   
Awwwwwww, can you please stop running away? PLEASE?   
  
  
Vermund erms and shakes his head.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(QUICKLY)   
Um, no. At least, not until this happens....   
  
  
Vermund dives behind a series of crates. Blitz immediately   
follows and slams into a metal hookwith chain that Vermund   
is swinging at him. Blitz falls into a metal pressing   
machine. Vermundgrins.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(SADISTIC/EVIL)   
Mama Mia! Time for me to make my favorite dish... PRESSED   
DOBERMAN.   
  
  
Vermund flips a switch. The top part of the Metal Press   
activates, and starts coming down onBlitz. Blitz recovers   
and erks as he sees the press coming in. Blitz raises his   
arms and braces thepress, making it unable to continue to do   
its duty, but keeping Blitz wedged within the press.Blitz   
cries out in pain, as the press pushes down on his arms.   
Vermund chuckles evilly, beforebeing sideswiped by Roller.   
Vermund groans in pain, as Roller frowns at Blitz's   
situation.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SARCASTIC/STERN)   
Sorry 'bout that. Now, to save a certain tooshie biter.   
  
  
Vermund whimpers in pain, as Roller flips several switches,   
halting the Press and allowing Blitzto slip through.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(IN PAIN/DAZED)   
No problemo... Look at all the pretty flowers...   
  
  
Blitz sighs.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(IN SLIGHT PAIN, GRIMACING)   
That was close. A few more minutes and I would've gone 2-D!   
  
  
Blitz glances at Roller.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(GRATEFUL)   
Tanks, Wheelchair Boy.   
  
  
Roller smiles.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(PLEASED)   
No problemo.   
  
  
The camera cuts to Cynric and Sport, fighting, with Cynric   
with the upperhand. Sport wheezes,as if trying to regain his   
breath. Cynric smirks.   
  
  
CYNRIC:   
(STERN/SADISTIC)   
You're no match for me, kid... Stop trying... and I'll make   
it... at least... little less painful.   
  
  
Sport frowns.   
  
  
SPORT:   
(STERN)   
I don't THINK so!!!!   
  
  
Sport grows double Cynric's size, but Cynric's Insane   
Strength knocks Sport back down to hisnormal size. Sport   
groans and eeps as he sees Cynric's Steel Toe Boots about to   
come down onhim. He rolls quickly outta of the way, before   
getting up and frowning at Cynric. Cynricchuckles. Sport   
hrms and then smiles, before shrinking down until he can't   
be seen. Cynricfrowns and stomps around, trying to get the   
shrukened Sport. Sport grows behind Cynric untilSport is   
once again doubled Cynric's size, then taps Cynric on the   
left shoulder. Cynric turnsaround to stare at whoever   
interrupted him then EEPS just as Sport swings a fist,   
knockingCynric out cold, and back down to his "normal"   
state. Sport smirks proudly as he goes backdown to his   
normal size. The camera cuts to Greta and Glum, with Glum   
choking Greta.   
  
  
GLUM:   
(SMUG)   
Gotcha, girlie. Now, try to pampered your way outta this   
one!   
  
  
Greta urks and struggles to lift his left hand, and clenches   
it into a fist, and uppercuts Glum.Glum stubbles back,   
before crashing to the ground.   
  
  
GLUM:   
(IN PAIN)   
OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!   
  
  
Glum goes unconscious. Greta grumbles.   
  
  
GRETA:   
(ANNOYED)   
Ow? That doesn't even hurt... However...   
  
  
Greta CRIES as she holds her left hand, whimpering in utter   
pain.   
  
  
GRETA:   
(IN PAIN/ANNOYED)   
I JUST BROKE ANOTHER NAIL!!! Somebody's gonna pay for   
this...   
  
  
Greta whimpers. CUT TO- Cosmo is mostly alone, surrounded by   
several frozen Mutants.Cosmo grins.   
  
  
COSMO:   
(SMUG)   
Hey, dudes, you just been dealted... by a smooth criminal.   
  
  
CUT TO- Colleen and her group of Mutants. Colleen is nothing   
more than a blurr, executingseveral moves, knocking Mutants   
unconscious while screaming, "SHOCKWAVE!!!!",   
"7THPORTAL!!!!", and "PARAMOUNT CANADA'S WONDERLAND!!!!"   
among others. Afterseveral moments, Colleen is standing   
alone, with a number of Mutants unconscious. Colleensmiles.   
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(SARCASTIC)   
Thanks for the exercise, gents.   
  
  
CUT TO- Hunter, who is running around several Mutants,   
punching them, successfully knocking6 of them unconscious.   
An Mutant hrms then sticks his right foot out, intending to   
trip Hunter.An sudden freezing blast stops that Mutant in   
his tracks. Hunter glances the way the freeze blastcame from   
and waves at Exile, before running away at super speed once   
more.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(GRATEFUL)   
Thanks, Exile! I owe you one!   
  
  
Exile smiles.   
  
  
EXILE:   
(ACKNOWLEDGED)   
No problem, comrade. Just doing my jobski.   
  
  
An Mutant is trying to sneak up on Exile. Exile swiftly   
turns around and freezes the Mutant inhis tracks before the   
Mutant can blink. Exile smirks.   
  
  
EXILE:   
(PLEASED)   
Just like thatski.   
  
  
Vermund groans lightly as he comes to. He winces.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(DAZED)   
Ooooohhhh...   
  
  
Vermund looks around and frowns as he spies the Rovers, with   
the Mutants, Cynric, and Glumunconscious. Vermund frowns.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(WORRIED)   
Uh-oh... This doesn't look good...   
  
  
Vermund ulps.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(CONCERNED)   
This doesn't look good... AT ALL.   
  
  
Hunter crosses his arms.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(STERN)   
You got THAT right, Vermund.   
  
  
Exile nods.   
  
  
EXILE:   
(STERN)   
Dah. And we got a nice little Jail cell just for you.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(STERN)   
Definitely.   
  
  
Blitz smirks slightly.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(SLYLY)   
'Course, I still haven't bitten your tooshie YET.   
  
  
Exile eyes Blitz.   
  
  
EXILE:   
(DISGUSTED)   
...Don't be a weird boy to the prisonerski.   
  
  
Blitz grumbles. Glum awakens and EEKS!!! as he looks around.   
  
  
GLUM:   
(SCARED)   
Uh-oh... I GIVE!!!   
  
  
Sport pats Glum on the head.   
  
  
SPORT:   
(PLEASED)   
Good boy.   
  
  
Cynric frowns at Sport, and grumbles.   
  
  
CYNRIC:   
(HOPEFUL)   
...I don't suppose I get a say in this?   
  
  
Cosmo eyes Cynric then shakes his head as he draws out   
pawcuffs.   
  
  
COSMO:   
(STERN)   
No you don't.   
  
  
Cynric grumbles as pawcuffs are locked on. Vermund sighs and   
hangs his head.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(DEFEATED)   
Fine. I give.   
  
  
Vermund eyes Roller.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(ANNOYED)   
But you and I, Roller, will have a "meeting" on this... one   
that WILL end you for good, Roller.   
  
  
Roller frowns and crosses his arms.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(ANNOYED)   
Yeah, right.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(STERN)   
You gotta try, first.   
  
  
Vermund smiles slightly.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(COLD)   
Believe me, I WILL.   
  
  
VERMUND:   
(COLD)   
Eventually.   
  
  
Hunter frowns at Vermund and at super speed, races around   
Vermund. When Hunter stopsVermund is wearing a muzzle   
similar to Muzzle's.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(PLEASED)   
I'm so glad Muzz lend us this spare muzzle.   
  
  
Vermund glares at Hunter.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(SMUG)   
Comes in handy.   
  
  
Exile nods, as the Rovers and Roller laughs. Vermund mutters   
something, but because of themuzzle, we can't make out what   
he's saying.   
  
  
EXILE:   
(AGREEING)   
Definitelyski.   
  
  
Hunter is about to say something, but Colleen ahems.   
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(SUGGESTING/PROUD)   
If I may, Huntie... TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!!   
  
  
All of the Rovers, including Roller, howls in unison. After   
a moment, the howl ends as Huntereyes Colleen.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(SLYLY)   
...You've been waiting to do that, right?   
  
  
Colleen merely smiles in response. Hunter chuckles before   
addressing the Rovers (and Roller).   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(COMMANDING)   
Let's go home, Rovers.   
  
  
The Rovers leaves, dragging Vermund, Glum, and Cyric with   
them. CUT TO:   
  
  
Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
It is the same as before.  
  
Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room   
  
  
It is the same as before. The Rovers, Roller, Hubert, Canis,   
and Alley are assembled before theMaster. Hunter is   
speaking.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)   
That's how it happened, Master. If it weren't for Roller,   
well...   
  
  
Hunter frowns.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(SLIGHTLY DISTURBED)   
I don't know what would happen, but I DO know we wouldn't be   
here, alive right now.   
  
  
Canis glances at Roller.   
  
  
CANIS:   
(BLUNT)   
See, Roller?   
  
  
CANIS:   
(EXPLAINING)   
Wheelchair bound or not, you're still a Rover, on the   
inside. And that's what matters.   
  
  
Alley nods.   
  
  
ALLEY:   
(AGREEING)   
Indeed.   
  
  
ALLEY:   
(PLEASED)   
Hopefully, this ends all of this "uselessness" you've been   
feeling, Roller.   
  
  
Roller smiles.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Actually, it did. And even more...   
  
  
Roller pats his wheelchair.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(THANKFUL/INFORMATIVE)   
I'm glad I have this. It saved me at times during the   
mission...   
  
  
Roller looks around.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(MUSING)   
So I guess I'm still a part of the team.   
  
  
Colleen, Cosmo, and Exile nods.   
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(TRUTHFUL)   
You always are, guv. Never forget that.   
  
  
COSMO:   
(AGREEING)   
That's most definitely, dude.   
  
  
EXILE:   
(AGREEING)   
Dah.   
  
  
Hunter hrms.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
Speaking of which... Good work on the wheelchair, Professor.   
  
  
Hubert smiles.   
  
  
HUBERT:   
(PLEASED/EXPLAINING)   
Thanks, my boy. Actually, I'm glad I did install those   
elements in that wheelchair... Too many...problems could pop   
up.   
  
  
Master ahems.   
  
  
MASTER:   
(BLUNT)   
At any rate, I have some news for you.   
  
  
The Rovers, Alley, Canis, Roller, and Hubert glances towards   
the Master. Master continues.   
  
  
MASTER:   
(INFORMATIVE)   
At this moment in time, Vermund, Glum and Cynric is   
transferred to what is desnigated:"Mutant Island" at its   
secured jail located there.   
  
  
MASTER:   
(INFORMATIVE)   
With the chances of Mutant Island, nevermind the prison   
located there, I believe it will be sometime before we see   
Vermund, Glum, and Cynric in action.   
  
  
Hubert frowns.   
  
  
HUBERT:   
(UNSETTLED)   
I certainly hope so.   
  
  
Hunter frowns as well.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(WORRIED)   
As do I.   
  
  
Canis hrms.   
  
  
CANIS:   
(INFORMATIVE)   
I think I can make a Jail Cell that is escape proof even   
with Vermund's powers...   
  
  
CANIS:   
(HOPEFUL)   
If anyone wants to help me that is....   
  
  
Cosmo smiles.   
  
  
COSMO:   
(PLEASED)   
Help you? Oh, HECK, yes, dudette!!!!   
  
  
Colleen and Roller smiles as well.   
  
  
COLLEEN:   
(AGREEING)   
That goes double for me.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(AGREEING)   
Make that triple.   
  
  
Hunter frowns.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(THOUGHTFUL)   
There is only one thing left to discuss...   
  
  
Master eyes Hunter.   
  
  
MASTER:   
(QUESTIONING)   
Oh? What's that Hunter?   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)   
Our treatment of Roller.   
  
  
Roller blinks and looks over at Hunter. Hunter continues.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(INFORMATIVE)   
I think it would've been obvious by now the way we're been   
treating you since your accident,Roller. We wanted to keep   
you safe, but it went beyond that. We forgot that you're a   
Rover. Weforgot that you know the duties and the dangers   
that comes with being a Rover.   
  
  
All of the other Rovers nods as well.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(PLEADING)   
So we want to appologize. Forgive us.   
  
  
Roller smiles.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(BLUNT)   
Guys... You're forgiven.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(TRUTHFUL/EXPLAINING)   
After all, you're my friends... and family. How couldn't I   
forgive you all?   
  
  
Hunter smiles.   
  
  
HUNTER:   
(HOPEFUL)   
So we're friends?   
  
  
Roller shakes his head.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(BLUNT)   
Nah.   
  
  
Hunter frowns. Roller smiles.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(PLEASED)   
We're pals. And that's what we will always be.   
  
  
Hunter smiles, as do all of the Rovers, Alley, Canis,   
Hubert, and Master. Blitz smirks.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(SMUG)   
Yah, well, Wheelchair Boy would be doomed anyways if it   
weren't for me.   
  
  
Blitz flexes.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(EGO POWER LEVEL 5)   
Since I saved him and all.   
  
  
Exile facepalms.   
  
  
EXILE:   
(FRUSTRATED)   
Nyet. Not this againski...   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(EXPLAINING)   
Wheelchair Boy was trapped by baddie wolf boy and couldn't   
get free, so...   
  
  
Blitz poses like he's stalking someone.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(EGO POWER LEVEL 10)   
I was tracking him, and then biting his tooshie to get him   
away from Wheelchair Boy, since I'mthe greatest Rover ever.   
  
  
Roller frowns. Blitz flexes once more then yelps as a laser   
bolt zaps Blitz's tooshie.   
  
  
BLITZ:   
(IN SLIGHT PAIN)   
OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!   
  
  
Blitz rubs his tooshie and glares at Roller, who's   
wheelchair has a small laser pistol out. Rollergrins   
innocently.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(INNOCENTLY)   
How did that happened? Oh well.   
  
  
Roller taps a button, and the pistol is hidden away. Sport   
snickers which causes Blitz to glare athim.   
  
  
SPORT:   
(SNICKERING)   
Oh, Blitz, don't be angry. After all, I think after all you   
did to save him, I think Roller is justshowing his   
gratitude.   
  
  
SPORT:   
(SARCASTIC)   
By giving you a Thank You present.   
  
  
Blitz grumbles and scurries off, covering his tooshie. Greta   
snickers.   
  
  
GRETA:   
(SNICKERING)   
Way to go, Roller.   
  
  
Roller snickers as well.   
  
  
ROLLER:   
(SLYLY)   
Just doin' my duty, ma'am.   
  
  
Roller winks at the camera as the Camera IRIS out.   
  
  
Canis appears courtesy of Greywolf Lupous.   
  
  
Alley appears courtesy of Becky Pittman. 


End file.
